To Stop A Killer
by MLPhoenix
Summary: COMPLETED! Yugi and Marik finally have their big confrontation!
1. Prologue: Beginning of a bond

TO STOP A KILLER

ML: Ok, my third YGO story is on tap!

Yugi: So, what's it about?

ML: Well, it's an AU, and the plot is that you, Tristan, Joey, and Bakura are cops…

  
Joey: So, we're cops.  What else?  
  
ML: Someone's been committing a series of murders, and you guys have to crack the 

       case!  Also, this involves a blood oath…

  
Bakura: Meaning we're blood brothers in this story?  
  
ML: Exactly.  "I Don't own YGO, since Kazuki Takahashi owns it.  I do own all original 

characters like Mandy.  One more word of warning: the couplings are: Yugi and 

        Téa, Joey and Mai, Bakura and Mandy, and a Tristan/Serenity/Duke triangle…" 

Joey: WHAT?  I'll get you for that!

ML: Oh man, (Sees Duke entering) Duke!  Do me a favour and finish the disclaimer!

Duke: Sure!  Anyway, "If you don't like, don't read!"  ROLL FILM!!

Prologue – 4 YEARS BEFORE

            The YGO gang had graduated from college at this time, and were relaxing at different places.  The girls (Téa, Mai, Mandy, and Serenity) were at the beach while the guys were over at Joey's cabin up in the mountains of Hokkaido.    They were enjoying the scenery and talking about their future.  All four had aspirations to become police officers, and during breaks between semesters, went up at the police academy to study police work, and before they left, all four got diplomas, certifying they were the newest members of Domino's police force.  

            Tristan looked up at the mountains.  "Can you believe what happened the last couple of years?  We went from high school kids, to college students, and now, we'll be police officers!"  

            Joey shrugged, "Yeah.  My dad never thought that I would join the DPD!  He thought that I would go be a musician or something like that!"

            Yugi said, "Yeah.  My Grandpa would have a heart attack if he found out that I was going to join the force with you guys!"  As for Bakura, he produced a needle, and a vial.  

            He suggested, "Since we all graduated, I've got something for us.  Give me your fingertips, guys."  The other three, sceptical, offered their fingertips.  Bakura then pricked the three fingertips, extracted the blood, and pricked his, and extracted his blood.  Once the blood was in the vial, he mixed it, and said, "Now that that's done, hold up your right hands near your hearts."  The four guys did this as well.  Then Bakura requested, "Repeat after me:  We few, we happy few, we band of brothers, for he to-day that sheds his blood with me shall be my brother."

            The guys repeated the simple phrase: "We few, we happy few, we band of brothers, for he to-day that sheds his blood with me shall be my brother."

            After that, Joey said, "So, that means, we have to watch each other, like brothers."  

            Bakura said, "Yeah.  I promise that I'll watch over you." 

            The other three said, "We'll watch over you, and each other."  They placed the back of their hands on top of one another, solidifying the blood bond.  

FOUR YEARS AFTER – PRESENT TIME

            It was a foggy night in Domino City.  Most of the town's residents were asleep.  That made it a lot easier for the young man to do his dirty job.  He walked right through the park, following his prey: a young woman in her early 20s.  In his hand was an extremely sharp knife that could pierce through anything once it hit its target.  

            The young woman looked around.  She swore she saw a man following her.  She dismissed it as part of her imagination.  However, before she took another step, the young man stepped out, revealing himself.  He wore his platinum blond hair long, and had piercing purple eyes.  He wore a pair of cargo pants, a hooded sweatshirt, and gloves that covered his bronze skin.  The girl asked, "What do you want?"

            The man said, "Nothing, except your life!"  That was when the girl got really scared.  She tried to run, but the boy was faster, and he hit the girl with a bat.  When the girl woke up, her hands were tied behind her, to a tree, and the man said, "This won't hurt much."  

            "Let me go!"  Yelled the girl.  But the boy just covered her eyes, glued her mouth shut, and said, "you're dead."  He solidified that fact by slitting the girl's throat.  He then cut the ropes, and walked away, leaving the bloodied corpse of the young woman.  

END  
  


Sorry to make the ending so gory, but I needed a cliffhanger!  R&R!


	2. Chapter 1: Case in Motion

TO STOP A KILLER  
  
ML: Ok, here's chapter 1!  
  
Joey: So, what happened last time?  
  
ML: Well, during the prologue, it told all about you, Yugi, Tristan and Bakura becoming blood brothers. Not to mention a young woman meets a tragic end in the form of a knife stab from a bronze-skinned, platinum blond-haired killer!  
  
Yugi: I wonder who that would be?  
  
ML: You'll find out later. Anyway, I don't own YGO, but I do own the originals. ROLL IT!  
  
Chapter 1 - Case in motion  
  
"FREEZE!" A yell rang out from the 1st Domino Bank. It had been four years since Yugi, Bakura, Joey and Tristan all joined the squad. Yugi and Joey became detectives for the squad, and both would be lieutenants in the future! Bakura also became a detective, but was down to Lieutenant Junior Grade, and Tristan joined the SWAT team as a sniper because of his aim. But in the last year, another member, who the guys were familiar with, Duke, went from SWAT commander to SWAT captain, meaning he lead the team.  
  
But back to the present, Yugi and Joey had their hands full with a bank robbery, and the robbers were in the process of leaving the bank. Joey and Yugi got there just in time to see the robbers get in a car, and peel away. Luckily, Yugi saw the license plate of the robbers' car, and told it to Joey. Both guys got into the cruiser, and Joey reported back to the station.  
  
Joey: Car 41 to station.  
  
Station: Go ahead, 41.  
  
Joey: Yeah, we got two white males, aged 23, they're in a blue civic, license number TIR 832. Proceed with pursuit?  
  
Station: 10-4. Begin pursuit. All units be advised: car 41, in pursuit of a blue civic license number TIR 832.  
  
Joey began to go in pursuit of the two robbers. Of course, he was the best driver out of the four, and even made Yugi sick a few times. However, the robbers managed to lose them a few times. That was when Joey had enough.  
  
Joey: 41 to station. I'm losing the car. I need backup.  
  
Station: Roger. All units be advised: car 41 in need of assistance.  
  
Bakura heard, and went as fast as he can. As soon as he saw the car, he rammed the civic as fast as he can. The driver of the civic lost control, and hit a tree. The three cops moved in for the kill with a loud, "GET OUT OF THE CAR, NOW!" The two crooks, defeated, got out, and Bakura took them into custody. He left, and said, "Station, these guys are done, and in custody."  
  
Station: Acknowledged.  
  
It was then that Joey's radio began to blare. "All available units: we've got reports of a dead body at Domino Park. Report." Joey went in, and said, "10-4. We're on the way." Joey drove as fast as he can over to the park, where the two saw the dead body of the young woman that had been stabbed last night. As soon as Yugi saw officer Matthews, one of the lieutenant commanders, he asked, "What happened?"  
  
"One of the workers saw the body as he was coming over here." The officer explained.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened?" Joey asked.  
  
"Well Wheeler, from what we can piece together, the girl was first hit on the head with a blunt object, and tied to a tree." The officer explained. "She was also blindfolded, had her mouth glued shut, and to make it more worse, her throat was slit. The murderer cut her loose after that."  
  
Yugi looked shocked, and gazed at the dead body. He then took out the homicide kit from the police cruiser, and outlined the body with the chalk. It was then Joey saw the same ropes.  
  
Joey said, "Hey guys. I found the ropes. I think those are the same ones that held the girl to the tree before she was murdered." Officer Tong, a young detective from another precinct, said, "Great work, Wheeler." The officer then bagged the pieces of evidence. It was then that Matthews said, "Motou, we're going to have to assign you and Wheeler as the detectives in charge of this investigation. Can you handle it?"  
  
Yugi said, "Uh, sure." Officer Bottoms, who worked at the same precinct, took the pictures of the crime scene, and said, "Motou, Wheeler, better get over and inform the captain of your assignment."  
  
The two said, "It's a done deal." Joey drove Yugi back to the station, while Bakura stayed behind, and talked to the news crew about what had happened, but was careful not to give any gruesome details, for the case had no suspect yet.  
  
Meanwhile, at the station, Yugi and Joey walked into Captain Tey's office. The captain looked up at the two young cops, and said, "Ah. Wheeler. Motou. What happened?"  
  
Joey explained, "The two robbers were stopped, and Bakura brought them in."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I meant the murder. What happened?"  
  
Yugi said, "Well, from what I heard from Matthews, he said that the young girl was first hit on the head, tied to a tree, mouth glued shut, blindfolded, and then had her throat slit."  
  
Joey said, "Yeah. Plus, we found these." He showed the Captain the ropes they had found at the crime scene. "Plus, Matthews assigned us as head investigators to the case."  
  
The captain said, "Matthews did? Hm. well, I'll have a talk with him. Otherwise, you two will be investigating this case, while Bakura takes over your shift."  
  
The two nodded, and left. Joey asked, "Well, what now?"  
  
Yugi answered, "I think that this killer, looking at the victim, preys on young women 21 and up."  
  
Joey asked, "You think the girls are in danger?"  
  
Yugi answered, "Exactly. Keep your eye on Mai and Serenity. This guy might come for them next."  
  
Joey said, "No problem. Keep an eye on Téa just in case."  
  
The two walked off, while Matthews walked in to the captain's office.  
  
The captain said, "I heard that you made Motou and Wheeler head investigators of this case. I wasn't notified."  
  
Matthews replied, "They're qualified."  
  
The captain replied back, "Well, maybe they are, but you've got to run it by me first. Listen, I'll let you off this time, but next time, you've got to watch it, or you'll be finding another job, or another precinct."  
  
Matthews, seeing the captain's stern face, replied, "Yes sir."  
  
He then walked over to Yugi and Joey, and said, "The captain has said that you guys are the main men behind the case. Don't screw it up."  
  
The two said, "Got it." The two planned to see the coroner the next day.  
  
END CHAPTER.  
  
So, what do you think? R&R! 


	3. Chapter 2: The Investigation Begins

TO STOP A KILLER  
  
ML: Chapter 3's on tap!  
  
Yugi: Ok, last time, after stopping a robbery at the bank, we got word of a murder at the park that happened the night before! Now, a fellow officer assigns Joey and me the lead investigator role in this story.  
  
ML: Great description, anyway, I don't own the YGO concept, but I DO own the original characters. ROLL IT!  
  
Chapter 2 - The investigation begins  
  
Tuesday - Coroner's office  
  
Joey and Yugi pulled up to the morgue, where they would talk to the coroner about the autopsy. Of course, a good cop has to know what had happened to the body before they start talking. Yugi said, "Joey, if this murderer DOES prey on young girls, could he prey on Téa too?"  
  
Joey said, "Yeah. He could also prey on Mai and Serenity. Therefore, we have to watch their backs, as well as ours, if and only IF this guy finds out we're on his tail." The two cops entered the morgue, where the coroner secretary, Leah, was waiting.  
  
Leah greeted the two boys with a smile, and said, "Hey Detective Wheeler, Detective Motou." Leah was a bright young woman who had worked for the coroner for about two years, so the guys knew her a bit.  
  
Joey said, "Hey." Yugi also greeted her, and said, "We're here to see the coroner."  
  
Leah replied, "Sure. But I'll need to see both your badges." Joey and Yugi showed Leah their badges, and walked in. There, Seto, the coroner, saw them. He said, "Yugi. Joey."  
  
Joey then started talking, "Ok, Kaiba. What are the autopsy results?"  
  
Kaiba answered, "Well, Joey, Officer Matthews was right on the money. She had head trauma because she had been hit on the head with a bat. Then her mouth was glued shut, and shut well. Then, the throat was slit. Apparently, this guy wasn't concerned about a mess."  
  
Yugi then asked, "Did you check her wallet for ID?"  
  
Kaiba answered, "Well, yes. Her name is Margaret Golden."  
  
Joey said, "So, you have her personal belongings?"  
  
Kaiba answered, "Yes. They're right over with my assistant."  
  
The two cops said thanks, and left. Mokuba, Seto's brother and assistant, gave the two an envelope that was marked MG. The personal belongings. Then the two left the morgue.  
  
As soon as they drove off, Yugi said, "Joey, Ms. Golden's house is over at this address: 4322 Yolido Av."  
  
Joey replied, "On it." Joey put his best foot forward, and saw the address. He stopped the car, and Yugi and Joey got out.  
  
Mr. Golden answered the door. It was then that Joey decided to do the talking. "Hi. I'm Detective Joey Wheeler of the Domino PD. Me and my partner want to ask you a few questions." Mr. Golden had no choice but to let him in.  
  
Joey asked, "So, Mr. Golden, do you know anyone who would want to kill Margaret?"  
  
He answered, "No. I don't."  
  
Yugi asked another question. "Was she well liked by her friends?"  
  
Mr. Golden said, "Yes. She was. She was a bright girl, well-liked, and she would never be gone."  
  
Joey asked, "Well, do you have any idea who the killer would look like?"  
  
Mr. Golden said, "No."  
  
Yugi replied, "Would she always walk alone at night?"  
  
Mr. Golden said, "No. She'd always walk with her friends, but she walked alone when she was stressed. Yesterday, she and I had a big fight, and she went by herself. I think that was what happened last night."  
  
Joey said, "Was she working earlier that night?"  
  
Mr. Golden replied, "Yes. I'll give you her workplace card." He went up, gave them the card, and said, "It'll help. Good luck with the investigation."  
  
Yugi and Joey thanked the man, and walked out. But not before they dropped off Margaret's personal belongings. They had got the info they needed, and that was what mattered.  
  
Meanwhile, Bakura was having a heck of a time. He and Matthews had been tracking down a drug dealer for an hour and 25 minutes. They almost had him. Then, the copter saw the dealer's car get sideswiped. It was then that Bakura and Matthews made their move. They took the dealer out from the car, put him in cuffs, and read his rights.  
  
Elsewhere, Duke and the SWAT team had to deal with a riot over at a factory. Of course, the employees weren't happy, and were threatening to boycott the place they worked. The negotiators couldn't do a thing, so it was time for drastic measures. In a couple of minutes, they broke up the strike, and the workers were then told to go back to work.  
  
What Yugi and Joey hadn't known, was that Ms. Margaret Golden would be the first of many victims in the next week or so. That night, the guy who had killed Ms. Golden, was at work again. He saw his prey, a young blond woman in her late teens, walk by. He took out a gun, and took her to an alley. It was then he shouted, "Give me your wallet. NOW." The girl tried to resist, but got shot in the head. Also, he took out a knife, and cut off the girl's ear. But, little did the murderer know he had a witness. A young man in his mid twenties saw the whole thing, and ran for it, since he might be gunned. He then notified the police.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
All right, that's that. It's not my best, but it'll do. R&R! 


	4. Chapter 3: The Report

TO STOP A KILLER  
  
ML: Here's chapter 3!  
  
Joey: So, it's my turn to fill you all in: Yugi and me had begun the investigation, and found out what had happened the night before! While we were all doing the work, our little killer decides to go to work again, killing another young girl, but there was a witness! Hope he can report it!  
  
ML: Great. I don't own anything except the victims, the witnesses or Mandy, Bakura's girlfriend.  
  
Chapter 3 - The report  
  
Eric began running for it. His breathing was labored, his eyes were bloodshot, and sweat was forming on his face. He found a payphone, and started calling the cops. He hoped they could answer before the killer got to him. He waited for an answer, and the answer came. It was now his time.  
  
Operator: Domino Police Department.  
  
Eric: Yeah. I need to report something.  
  
Operator: Go ahead.  
  
Eric: Well, I saw this girl get killed.  
  
Operator: Ok, where are you?  
  
Eric: I'm at the corner of Yolido and Porogno.  
  
Operator: Do you have a description?  
  
Eric: Yeah. The guy was wearing a light blue hooded sweatshirt, gray cargo pants and black gloves. I didn't get a good look at his face.  
  
Operator: We'll have officers stationed in that area.  
  
Eric: Thanks.  
  
Operator: Goodbye.  
  
Eric: Goodbye.  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi and Joey were almost getting ready to finish their shift, with Bakura. But then, Yugi and Joey's radio began to blare.  
  
Dispatcher: Attention all units: we have reports of a murder at the Corner of Yolido and Porogno.  
  
Joey replied, "On the way." Joey drove over, and saw it. Officers were everywhere, and Yugi approached an officer, asking, "What happened?"  
  
Officer Eriksson, a young, Swedish man who had been with the department for 2 months, said, "Well Mutou, the coroner and his assistant were just getting ready to tow away the body. They'll tell you about the autopsy later."  
  
Joey said, "Thanks, Eriksson."  
  
Bakura saw Eric, the witness who had saw it all, and began asking questions right away. The questions had been all about the murder, nonetheless.  
  
"So, you never got a good look at his face?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Yeah. All I saw was the girl getting shot, and then her ear getting cut off." Answered Eric.  
  
Yugi got squeamish when he heard it, but Bakura pressed on. "Before the girl was killed, were you walking around?"  
  
Eric replied, "Yes. I was. I heard the scream, and saw the killer doing his work. He ran off. He was more scared of me, than I was of him."  
  
Bakura replied, "Great. Thanks."  
  
Seto walked back with the body bag that had been all filled with the body. He then told Yugi and Joey, "Listen, I'll give you the autopsy results later. Come by soon."  
  
Joey said, "We will." The two drove off, and Joey replied, "2nd victim in 3 days. Let's hope the girls aren't next on his list."  
  
Yugi said, "Oh let's hope."  
  
Bakura, who was getting into his own cruiser, got a report about a stolen car.  
  
Dispatcher: Attention all units: we've got reports of a stolen car headed your way. If seen, immediately engage pursuit.  
  
Bakura saw the car in question, got in, and drove off. He was a good few feet away. However, the chase had been through 3 blocks, and a quiet neighborhood. However, Joey came up, pulled a textbook maneuver, a U-turn that stopped the car right in its tracks. But the driver got out, and started to run. Yugi, being pretty fast for a little guy, ran after him, and tackled him good. Then, he was cuffed, and taken into custody.  
  
Meanwhile, Tristan had been with Serenity, on a little date, and was just about to take her home. However, he saw something not quite right with this scene. Someone had left a black briefcase on a table, and a cell phone antenna pointed to the case. Tristan screamed out, "BOMB!" He grabbed Serenity and ran out of the restaurant and into his car. The bomb exploded after that. It left a few people dead, and a few were knocked unconscious, but okay. Tristan decided that this would be reported to the station right away, and right to Yugi and Joey.  
  
END  
Well, what do you think? R&R! 


	5. Chapter 4: Search Warrant

TO STOP A KILLER

ML: Chapter 4 in the house!

Bakura: Ok, here's the "Cole's Notes" version of Chapter 3.  After receiving an anonymous report, Yugi and Joey go to the scene of the latest murder committed

             by our little murderer, and investigated what happened.  After that, we all got involved in a little car chase.  Later in the night, Tristan and Serenity got 

             involved when someone slipped a bomb into the restaurant where they were having a dinner date!

ML: Ok.  I don't own YGO, but I do own all original characters!  ROLL IT!

Chapter 4 – Search Warrant

            Yugi and Joey were over at Yugi's Cubicle at the Domino P.D., 31st Precinct.  It was just another day on the job.  Of course, they obviously wanted to hear about the autopsy results.  Then, Joey's cell started ringing.  He picked it up, and activated the phone.

Joey: Wheeler here.

Tristan: Glad you answered!  

Joey: WHERE'S MY SISTER?

Tristan: Geez.  She's fine, and at my place.

Joey: You better have not do anything, or I'll arrest your butt!

Tristan: Man, give me a break!  Anyway, while Serenity and me were over at the restaurant, some guy came in, and slipped a briefcase right near the sushi bar.  I 

            noticed something was amiss, and I was right, because inside that case was a bomb!

Joey: WHAT? 

Tristan: Someone tried to take out Serenity and me!  

  
Joey: Oh man!  Listen, I'll tell Kaiba.  Maybe his assistants and him might have done an autopsy on the bodies.

Tristan: Right.  I'll see you.

  
Joey: Bye.

            Yugi asked, "Who was it?"  Fearing the worse for his two blood brothers.  

            Joey, who looked like he'd seen a ghost, was shocked.  He shook it off, and said, "It was Tristan.  While Serenity and him were over at the sushi restaurant, someone slipped a bomb inside, and attempted to blow them up."  

            Yugi went postal at that little piece of news.  He was like, "I can't believe this!"  

            Joey fired back, "Believe it buddy.  Someone tried to take out one of loyal blood brothers."  

            Yugi looked at his e-mail, and saw the notification from Kaiba.  The autopsy results were in.  Time to go to the coroner.

            Yugi and Joey left the station, and Joey, as usual, was driving fast.  However, Yugi got the feeling that they were both being watched.  He looked into the rear-view mirror, and saw a black car right behind them.  He was right.  They were being followed.  But who was it?  The car then turned right when they were entering the morgue.

            Yugi thought, 'That was weird.'  Joey and Yugi then entered the morgue, and saw Leah, who offered a hearty hello, and the reminder of having both cops show them their badges.  Once they did, they entered, and saw Kaiba.  He said, "Yugi, Joey."  

            Joey said, "Enough with the pleasantries.  What are the results?"

            Kaiba answered, "Well, from what I can piece together, the girl was first shot in the head, and then, her ear got cut off."  

            Joey and Yugi both got a little squeamish.  But Yugi asked another question.  "You got a name?"

            Kaiba answered, "Yeah.  She goes by the name of Jane.  Jane Weinlin."  

            Joey then asked, "You got her address?"

            Kaiba said, "Yeah.  Here.  It's 4834 Purono Ave."  

            Yugi said, "Thanks."  Then he and Joey left.  But, Kaiba replied, "WAIT!  I've got something for you guys!"  He then revealed a Ziploc bag.  Inside was the bullet that was lodged in the victim's head when she got shot.  

            Joey said, "Thanks."  The two then left, and Mokuba came in, gave the guys the personal effects, and the two left.  They weren't even two blocks away when they saw Téa and Mai getting mugged.  Joey stopped the car, and the two got out with their guns raised.  

"FREEZE!"  Yelled Yugi.  The two would-be muggers saw them, and began to run to a getaway car.  Joey replied, "Yugi.  Tell Bakura that we need transport.  I'll ask Mr. Weinlin the questions."  

Yugi replied, "Right."  Yugi then reached for his talkie, and then said, "Car no. 42, this is officer Yugi Motou.  I need transport right away.  Officer Wheeler's taking care of the muggers.  Over."

Bakura, who was inside his car, said, "10-4.  I'm on my way.  Over and out."

Bakura's car came in just a few minutes, and Yugi, Téa and Mai where escorted back to both Téa and Mai's houses.  Then Yugi was dropped to the

station, where the bomber was inside a negotiation room.  He was being bombarded with questions, but he was avoiding the big one: Who hired him.  It was then that Yugi lost it, walked in, and asked, almost angrily, "WHO HIRED YOU TO BOMB THE RESTAURANT LAST NIGHT?"

            The man, who was trembling with fear, said, "Someone named… Marik… Ishtar!"

            Yugi said, "Thanks."  

            Joey came back, with the two muggers, and said, "Yuge.  I got everything done."

            Yugi replied back, "So did I.  Time to pay a visit to the warrant department."

            Joey, who looked a little nervous dealing with the way Yugi said it, said, "Uh, Sure."

            The two got down to the warrant department, where the man in charge, Mako Tsunami, was waiting.  He looked up, and said, "Yugi."

            Yugi said, "Mako, can you get to the database and look up a Marik Ishtar?"

            Mako replied, "Yeah.  It'll be done."  Mako's fingers ran across the keyboard, and the database found Marik's basic info, especially where he lived.  "Your guys' story checks out.  Here's his address: 5291 Ulindo Street."  He began to print out something.  "It's a search warrant.  I'm going to give you guys permission to search his place.  Once you've got enough evidence, and run it by both me and your captain, I'll give you the arrest warrant, and you can slap on the cuffs."

            Yugi and Joey both replied, "Got it."  Joey and Yugi ran to their cruiser, and got over to Marik's place, but not before running it by Captain Tey.  Of course, he was at work, and the two started looking for some more clues.  It was almost fruitless, until Joey saw a pair of familiar clothing: the light blue hooded sweatshirt, a pair of gray cargo pants, and two black gloves on the dresser.  Yugi got out the digital camera from the trunk of the cruiser, and started snapping pictures.  Then, Joey saw a gun in Marik's closet. He took out the ammo clip, and saw the bullets.  He compared those bullets with the bullet Kaiba had given him.  _The bullet was  a perfect match._  Yugi took the picture of the bullet and the gun, and bagged them.  Then, as they were about to leave, they saw the knife.  It was in a little garden around at the backyard.  The bloodstains were still on it.  Yugi bagged that as well.  Then, there was the mother lode.  In Marik's office, were the plans for each murder, and a few more. _Even the bombing plans were there._  

            Yugi took the blueprints, and walked away.  Throwing each piece of evidence in the trunk.  The two went back to the morgue, and talked to Kaiba.  

            Kaiba said, "Well, I'll check."  Yugi and Joey waited patiently, and Kaiba said, "Well, you guys are right on the money.  The blood that was on the knife matches the blood on the body of one Margaret Golden."  The two, hearing this news, left for the station.

            While there, they went to Yugi's cubicle, printed out the pictures to show to the evidence guys and warrant department.  Two copies each.  Then they showed the evidence, where officer Eriksson was, and the story checked out there.  After that, the two cops went down to the warrant department, where they told Mako.  He had heard enough.  He said, "The evidence is sufficient enough."  He then printed out a document.  It was an arrest warrant.  "Here it is.  He works at Domino Port.  Go and book him."  Then the two went up to the captain, who had heard from Eriksson and Tsunami.  He then gave Yugi and Joey the go-ahead.

The two made their point, and went for the port.  Time to get their man.

END CHAPTER

So, what y'all think?  R&R!


	6. Chapter 5: The Arrest

TO STOP A KILLER  
  
ML: Ok, here's chapter 5.  
  
Tristan: Ok, here's what happened: I happened to tell Yugi and Joey what had happened that night when the restaurant got bombed. After that, Joey and Yugi went over to the coroner for the autopsy results done on the girl who happened to be killed two nights before. After that, Joey goes to do some questioning, and Yugi takes in two robbers who happened to attempt a mugging on Mai and Téa! After that, Mako gives the guys a warrant to search Marik's place. They find all the evidence there! They tell the evidence and warrant departments, and then the captain, and that was enough to get an arrest warrant!  
  
ML: Ok, I don't own YGO, but I do own all original characters. ROLL IT!  
  
"Go and book him." Those were the last words that Mako had said before Yugi and Joey were on the way to the port. All they had to do was find Marik, and bring him into custody. A few minutes later, they found it: The Domino Port. The two got out, casually saw the receptionist, and said, "We need to see Mr. Ishtar."  
  
"He's not in at the moment." It was then that Joey flashed the arrest warrant in her face. That was all the proof she needed. She said, "He's over at the café. It's two minutes from here." The two said thanks, and drove off. Time to get the man, and bring him in.  
  
They saw him, and stormed in with a purpose. Then Joey said, "Get your hands where I can see them!" Marik, who looked shocked, did what he was told. Stood up, and put his hands up. He then faced the wall. That was when Yugi said to him, as he was cuffing him, "Marik Ishtar, you're under arrest for murder in the first degree." Joey read the rights. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can AND will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can't find one, the court will assign you one. You also have the right to a speedy trial. Do you understand these rights?"  
  
Marik nodded. Yugi brought him to the cruiser, and shoved him into the back seat. Joey drove back to the station, and led Marik to the interrogation room. It was then that Yugi started asking the questions.  
  
"Did you have any motives for killing these women?" Yugi asked.  
  
Marik answered, "I had none, except that their respective boyfriends owed me money."  
  
Joey asked the next question. "Oh really? Well, why were you willing to expand your horizons to mass murder?"  
  
Marik replied, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Yugi explained, "We found the plans of the bombing right in your house. Does that explain anything?"  
  
Marik said, "Look, I did not plan these bombings."  
  
It was then Eriksson showed him the evidence. The pictures of the clothes, and the pictures of the weapons closet. Then there were the plans of the murders and the bombing. Marik's face turned white at this. Now he was willing to confess. But Eriksson, keeping his cool, said to him, "Hope you've got a good defense lawyer, 'cause your trial will be in two days' time."  
  
The three cops took Marik over to the prison, were they were going to detain him. For now.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
I know it's short, but I needed to make it sweet. R&R! 


	7. Chapter 6: Court and Sentencing

TO STOP A KILLER  
  
ML: Ok, here's chapter 6!  
  
Joey: Who hasn't done the summary yet?  
  
ML: Duke?  
  
Duke: Right! Last time, Joey and Yugi caught their man, as Marik had been booked! After some interrogation, in which the case was to go to court, that's where we are now!  
  
ML: Perfect. I don't own YGO, but I do own all original characters! ROLL IT!  
  
Chapter 6 - Court and Sentence  
  
Domino Courthouse: Tuesday - 10:15 AM.  
  
The jury, the lawyers and everything were all in place. To Marik Ishtar, however, everything was all a blur. From the day of his arrest, from the moment leading up till now, it had all been one big blur. His lawyer, a man named Simon Nolan, was thinking about what had happened to his client. But then, the moment he had been thinking about happened. The judge came in.  
  
The clerk replied, "All rise." Then, he told the details. "Case no. 1343832, the people vs. Ishtar. You may be seated." The judge then asked, "May the prosecution please make their opening statements?" The lawyer began to say everything.  
  
"Your honor, we are here today to prove that this madman, Marik Ishtar, is guilty on the following charges: murder in the first degree, property destruction, and assault and battery. I swear, people like him should not be on the streets. Thanks for listening." The lawyer then sat down. The judge, looking as if this would be a big case, then said, "Now, will the defense make their opening statement?"  
  
Simon got up, and started walking. "Now, even though my client has all these charges against him, he might have acted in insanity and rage. Tell me, is it justifiable to lock up someone who is insane? No. That's why I'm here. To defend this man, and make sure he's acquitted of all charges. Thank you." He then sat down. Marik cracked a smile. Until the judge said the words he'd been mentally waiting for. "Will the defendant please rise?"  
  
Marik got up, and looked at the judge. He said, "Marik Ishtar, you're being tried for Murder in the first degree, property destruction, and assault and battery. How do you plead?" Marik answered, nonchalantly, "Not guilty, your honor." He then sat down. The judge asked, "Will the prosecution please call up their first witness?"  
  
The prosecutor got up, and said, "I'd like to call Mr. Chris Golden to the stand." Chris got up, and walked over to the stand. Once the formalities were done, the prosecutor got down to asking the questions. After all that, was the cross-examination. (A/N: I'll just skip the rest of the trial.)  
  
The jury, after hearing the closing arguments, made their verdict. The judge then asked the big question that Marik was dreading. "As the jury made their verdict?" Peter, a young man who was sitting, said, "We have your honor. We, the jury, find the defendant, guilty of all charges."  
  
Upon hearing that, Marik cried. It just wasn't happening. The judge said, "Will the defendant please rise?" The defendant got up, and said, "Marik Ishtar, the people have found you guilty of all charges. You will be sentenced to the maximum 10 years in prison, with no possibility of parole. Court is adjourned." With the bang of the gavel, everyone filed out. Ian, the prosecutor, saw Yugi and Joey waiting by.  
  
Joey asked, "Well, what happened?"  
  
Ian replied, "They found him guilty."  
  
Yugi said, "That's great. Let's hope he doesn't exact his revenge."  
  
Ian replied, "Hopefully, he won't."  
  
But, in the van, Marik began to think. What to do, what to do.  
  
END  
Sorry about skipping the trial. After all, I'm no law student. Anyway, R&R! 


	8. Chapter 7: Jailbreak

TO STOP A KILLER

ML: Chapter 7!  Where does the time go?  
  
Seto: I guess it's my turn to fill you all in.  Anyway, Marik had the trial, and the court found him guilty!

ML: Great.  Anyway, I don't own anything.  Except the originals, which are figments of my imagination.  There.  ROLL IT!

Chapter 7 – Jailbreak

Domino Jail – two weeks after: 1 PM

            It had been at least two weeks after his trial, but Marik had enough of the prison life.  He wanted to break out, and quick.  But the big question was how to do it.  The jail wasn't one you could dig out of, nor walk out of.  However, Marik had a plan.  He needed to talk over lunch.  It was lunchtime; perfect timing for a plan.  He got together a few convicts, and began to discuss plans to get out, but he had to be careful.  The guards were listening.  

            "Ok, here's what we're going to do."  Marik began.  "John, you will start a fight with Paul over here…"

            "Got it.  I'll show that goof he has a glass jaw!"  Said John.  He had hated Paul ever since the two became cellmates.  This would be the day he would beat Paul up. 

            Marik continued, "Then, Eric, you start a fight with Darryl, and once everyone's fighting, I'll get out.  Any questions?"  

            No one dared to raise a hand.  Marik replied, "Good.  See you all at 5."   

            The convicts ate without any more incidents.  Then the routine was all there.  At 5 o'clock, Marik and his rag-tag group of convicts walked into the courtyard.  John threw a punch at Paul, and then the two started fighting.  After that, Eric started a fight with Darryl, and soon, everyone was fighting. While the guards were trying to break it all up, Marik quietly snuck out of the jail, being careful not to trip any alarms.  However, he saw one solitary guard.  He walked up to him, took him hostage, and saw a clearing.  He walked by it, broke the guard's neck, and walked away.  Nonchalantly.

            He then started to wait for someone.  They had all arranged it.  He saw his ride, and got on.  The two sped away toward the city.  However, a nearby policeman saw it all, and began to trace his steps to a local donut shop, where three other cops were waiting.

            Yugi, Bakura and Joey were all celebrating Marik's sentencing, and were all in good spirits.  Soup bowls, donuts and coffee cups were all on the table.  Jack, a 2nd year cop came in, and said the words.  "Guys!  Ishtar escaped!"  That drove all three cops crazy!  Yugi then went for his talkie.  Joey said, "You sure?  Did you see his license plate number?"  Jack told him, "Yes."  He gave Yugi the number, and Yugi reported.  "Dispatch, this is officer Yugi Mutou!  We've got an escaped convict on the loose!

            Dispatch replied, "Got it."  The dispatcher explained to all the units.  They then went for it.  Yugi and Joey went to their cruiser while Bakura and Jack went to their cruiser.  After that, they followed the car.  But then, the chase was cut short when a black car rammed into Joey's cruiser, blacking him out.  Yugi escaped with a headache, and Bakura saw it happen, and another car rammed him.  The last thing he saw was Yugi, and his world went black.  Jack called for another unit to take Yugi back.  Once the two were back, Yugi saw an e-mail warning from the computer.  He opened it, and saw the e-mail.

            To Officer Yugi Mutou,

                        I have two of your so-called blood brothers, and the girls that both they and you care for.  If you want to see them alive again, go to the Domino Chemical plant with 1 million dollars.  Come alone, as if you bring any of your police comrades, your friends DIE!  

                                                Marik Ishtar.

            That was enough.  Yugi deleted it, and got angry.  If he wanted the money, he would get it on his own terms, with a bit of help.

END CHAPTER.

So, what did you think?  R&R!


	9. Chapter 8: Final Confrontation

TO STOP A KILLER  
  
ML: All right!  The final chapter for "To Stop a Killer"!

Seto: So, which one of us didn't do the summary yet?  
  


ML: Eany, Meany, miney, mo, catch a MOKUBA by the toe!

Mokuba: Me?  Anyway, Marik, angry that he was sent to jail by the court, hatched a foolproof distraction so that he can get out unscathed!  Of course, every good 

              plan has its flaws, and another cop was watching!  He tells Yugi, Bakura and Joey about all this, and the two decide to find Marik.  Of course, Marik 

              found them first, and sent Yugi a ransom note: A million dollars to him at Domino Chemical by midnight, and no help, or Joey, Bakura, Mandy and Mai all

              die!

ML: Talk about great.  Anyway, I don't own anything, except Mandy and the police officers.  Roll it!

Chapter 8 – Final Confrontation

Domino PD, 27th precinct – 50 minutes 'till midnight

            Tristan and Duke were having an argument about Serenity.  Of course, Tristan was going to go out with her, but Duke had been flirting with her for a few weeks.  Of course, that was when Yugi ran in, out of breath.  Tristan saw it, and said, "Yugi, what's wrong?"  Duke said, "Yeah, buddy.  What's going on?"

            Yugi, taking a few deep breaths, told them of the situation.  "Marik.  He escaped from jail.  He kidnapped Joey, Bakura, Mai and Mandy, and he's holding them hostage.  I have to give him a million dollars by midnight tonight, or they will die!"  That was when Tristan and Duke went bonkers!

            "WHAT?"  Both screamed.  

            Yugi replied, "Listen, I'll need to do this with a little help from your team.  Here's what we're going to do."  The team saw it, and walked in.  Yugi explained the plan.  

            "You guys are going to hide a few minutes away from the factory.  A few selected men will go into the plant, and hide in the corners.  I'll give Marik the money.  If he doesn't let them go, I'll snap into my talkie.  When you hear it, Tristan will snipe the ropes holding the four hostages.  Then my portion of the team will try and snag Marik.  Should he try to escape, that's where your team comes in to play, Duke."  

            Duke took over the meeting.  "Right.  We'll form a roadblock, and hope Marik doesn't try to dodge it.  If he does, then I'll notify any other units and hope they stop him.  Let's go."  

            Yugi went up to the captain's office, and told him about the scenario.  Captain Tey stopped him, and said, "I know, Yugi.  Here's the money."  He pointed to a briefcase on his desk, and Yugi left.  He checked his watch.  30 minutes before midnight.  The chemical plant was about 20 minutes away.  Time to go.

            Yugi got into his cruiser, and drove off.  The SWAT team had already left.  Meanwhile, at the chemical plant, Marik smiled sinisterly, and said, "Well, Wheeler, your comrade should be arriving any moment."  

            Joey, his hands tied up above his head, said, "You WON'T get away with this!"  

            Marik replied, "Oh, I will already have, when your partner comes here."  He walked away, and waited for the battle to come.  Joey said, "Well Bakura, my loyal brother, this is where it ends.  Remember, you, Yugi, Tristan and me are brothers 'till the end."

            Bakura replied, "Hey, he'll come.  Like we vowed that day, we'll watch over each other."  

            Yugi got over to the plant, and walked in with the money, while a few SWAT members walked in.  Once they were in, the selected members walked into several dark corners.  Then Yugi walked up.  He saw Marik on one of the catwalks above a vat of boiling chemicals.  Marik saw him, and said, "Ah.  Officer Yugi Motou.  Just who I was expecting."

            Yugi, who had his game face on, said, "Enough with the pleasantries, Ishtar.  I've got the money."  

            Marik replied, "So I see.  Why don't you give it to me, and I'll let your comrades go."

            Yugi said, "Here.  He tossed Marik the briefcase, and Marik opened it.  Inside were one million dollars.  A henchman walked up, and Marik said, "Check the money."  A henchman began looking over, and Yugi waited.  After a few minutes, the henchman said, "All one million."  

             Marik replied back, "Good work."  The henchman left.  Marik said, "Well Motou, you held up your part of the deal, now, I'll hold up my part."  Marik got out a small remote control, and pushed a glowing button.  Nearby, a bomb began counting from 10 minutes.  That was enough for Yugi, as he brought up his left hand, and once it was parallel to his talkie, snapped his fingers.  

            Nearby, Tristan heard the snap, and sniped the ropes while one member pushed the button that would activate the metal covers that covered the vats.  Joey, Bakura, Mandy and Mai all landed on their feet, on the metal.  Yugi saw Marik, and ran for him while Tristan and Connor took away the hostages.  The few members of the team followed Yugi up.  Then Yugi saw the bomb.  He whispered into his talkie, "I need the bomb squad right now.  There's a bomb inside!"  Marik saw it, and kicked Yugi's hand, therefore dropping the talkie, and it dropped right into an open vat! 

            Meanwhile, Duke said, "Yugi?  You there?"  No answer.  It was then he decided to call for it.  "Bomb squad, get in."  Two SWAT members, who also happened to know how to defuse bombs, walked in, found the bomb, and tried to disable it.  Of course, it was the usual red or blue thing.  It was the blue.  Once it was cut, Yugi's team left, and Marik and Yugi were the only ones in.  

            "It all ends here, Ishtar."  Yugi replied.

            Marik said, "It will, only it will be the end for YOU."  Marik threw a punch, and it connected.  Yugi threw a punch back, and that connected too.  Before each of them knew, the two were engaged in a hand-to-hand fight.  Marik had the upper hand until Yugi hit Marik right where a guy never wants to be hit, and then punched him in the jaw.  Marik went over the railing, and Yugi tossed him his hand.  However, Marik was wearing gloves, and his hand was slipping.  Yugi tried his best, but the hand slipped out of Marik's glove, and down he went.  He went right into the vat with a loud splash.

            Yugi, knowing he did his job, left, only to see someone throw a Molotov Cocktail inside and locking the door.  Before Yugi knew it, the place was on fire.  Duke, seeing it, ran in with Tristan and tried to ram open the door.  It worked after 3 tries.  They found Yugi, took him away right before the plant exploded.  The three got out before the fire crews got there.  

            The next day, Yugi, Tristan, Joey and Bakura were all there, and Captain Tey had seen the story.  Yugi said, "Look, I tried to bring him in, but…"  

            Captain Tey said, "I know."  

            The four got out and Joey said, "Thanks for getting Mai, Mandy, Bakura and me out." 

            Tristan said, "Sure."  

            However, Joey's look got steely, and said, "So, what's this about you and duke ARGUING OVER MY SISTER?!"  

            Bakura replied, "Joey, come on." 

            Joey calmed down, and said, "So, the blood brothers are back."

            Yugi replied, "Yep.  We're blood brothers for life."  Yugi extended his hand, and the others slapped their hands right on top of one another.  Just like they did when they first made the bond all these Summers ago.

END

I think it's a great end to a great story, right?  R&R!


End file.
